


Fifty is The New Forty

by MadAndy



Category: Gamma Ray
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:26:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadAndy/pseuds/MadAndy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes we all need a reminder that the passage of time isn't such a bad thing, at that....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty is The New Forty

Dirk stared at himself in the mirror, tilted his face this way and that.

_You’ll be fifty in a few days, you old fool._

Still living out of a suitcase, still on the road. He heaved a deep, sad sigh.

A sound from the room behind him, and he glanced over his shoulder; a flash of red hair and a snort brought a reluctant smile to his face.

“Dirk…?”

He leaned on the doorframe, smiled.

“Come back to bed. And stop worrying, for fuck’s sake…”

Curled back together, he began to drift off. 

_Not such a bad life, after all…_


End file.
